Operation Enderlox (includes also Sky Dragon, and WereMU)
by shardas1000
Summary: Deadlox was only planning to visit Sky. Nothin' special except this time it was different. On his way there a strange man came out from behind a tree and grabbed him. That was a week ago. They had been snapping pictures and making videos of him being tortured and tested until one- NO I'VE SAID TOO MUCH ALready! :P
1. What Happened

**What Happened?**

How da hell am I supposed to get this to stop underlining? hmph!

Deadlox P.O.V

It was the second day in a row that they had been injecting a strange purple fluid into me. It starts hurting then the pain stops. For those two days every time they inject something into me I feel something growing on my backside and two things in between my shoulder blades. They keep saying things like ' you'll be out soon ' or ' the experiments are almost complete, you're almost out! ' I never believed them until today. I was suddenly teleported in front of Sky's house where I could here them talking, and it was then that I realized my changes. I somehow hadn't noticed my new horns, tail, wings, fangs, that parts of my skin had turned black, that the green in my headphones had turned purple, and when I looked into a pool of water I realized my eyes had turned from maroon to purple, and that my pupils had turned to slits. I then started listening to what to what Sky and apparently all of team crafted were saying. " Look at the most recent video that they sent us! " said Sky. I then heard my own screams of pain and agony coming from the recording. When it was over I heard Sky and Jason(TrueMU) sobbing. I then knocked on the door deciding I couldn't let them suffer. "Come in." came the hoarse voice of Sky. I opened the door slowly and closed my eyes when I heard a collective gasp come from around the room. Then I heard two pairs of footsteps pounding towards me. When I opened my eyes I saw Jason and Sky running towards me. When they got close enough I opened my arms and wrapped them around the two In a gigantic hug. The momentum from the two knocked us over and I used claws I didn't know I had to cling onto them. They shrugged it off as me just clinging. I then realized I couldn't breathe. "G-guys can't b-breathe!" I gasped. When they got up and off of me. I then stretched my cramped wings out to their full 30ft wingspan. When I did I realized they hadn't noticed my changes yet. I quickly folded my wings back in and said nervously " h-hey g-guys" I said whilst blushing.

Sky P.O.V

I just then noticed his differences. He had claws, fangs, wings, a tail, his headphones had turned from green and black to purple and black, his eyes had gone from maroon to purple with no whites, his pupils turned to slits, he had horns, and parts of his skin turned black. "What did they do to you Ty?" I asked.

So hope you guys liked dis chapter I will be writing more in da futah!

Breeeee!~ pig noise brought to you by SkydoesMinecraft.


	2. They Find His Dragon Side

Well here is the second chapter today hope all of you like dis.

~~~Time Skip 1 hour and 30 minutes~~~

Still Sky P.O.V

After he told us, everyone had tears in their eyes. It was starting to get dark out, and I needed to get out of the house before I transformed. I could control my dragon transformation during the day but at night I had to get out of this cramped human body. I was the last dragon except for Rashka the Enderdragon, and the Elder Keranna. There were 5 different types of dragons. The Enders, they had midnight black scales with white parts on their wings an tails. The Aethians, they had scales of the purest white that it was impossible to look at them without hurting your eyes. The Netherans, they had slightly glowing scales that varied from blood red to a bright white, their scales were hot to the touch. The Wind Wyrms, I was one of those, they had scales that varied from Mettalic colors to an iridescent color, I was a beautiful shining golden color from head to claw, we all glowed in any light you gave us. And finally the Elders, they were the royals, I was half Elder, I had iridescent claws, horns, and tail spikes, the Elders had a iridescent coat of scales wich gave off a slight glow. I was half Elder half Wind Wyrm, I had a glowing golden coat coat of scales with iridescent claws, horns, and tail spikes. (as I've said before) All of the Elders got an amulet that helped in staying in human form. "I-I have to go guys" I said quickly. "Sky" "no one follow me!" I said in a growl. I ran outide, made sure no one was looking and transformed into a dragon and flew off. It was a full moon so my power would be at its peak. What I didn't know was that everyone was watching from the windows.


	3. The Change of TrueMU

Ermigerd! I've been a lazy fat ass and haven't updated! Even thought it's 1:33 am for me as I'm typing this. I'm not TIRED! And I have mother of all Oreo cookies its the worst thing I have tomorrow! schooool! Nooooooo! Anyways here's dat chapter doe! See you doods!

TrueMU P.O.V

What we all saw made our jaws drop. Sky just transformed into a beautiful NO majestic golden dragon with iridescent claws, horns, and tail spikes. How could I see all of this you ask. Well I'm a werewolf but no one knows it. there are two kinds of werewolves. The regular Werewolf, they looked exactly like a vulpix except no creepy anime eyes. And then there were the Demon Werewolves, I was one of them, they looked exactly like a ninetales. People actually got the ideas for those two pokemon by getting glimpses of us. I just then realized that it was a full moon. I didn't want them to see me transform after they had already just got settled in with Ty, and still trying to get over the fact that Sky is a majestic dragon, a being that humans long thought were extinct except for Rashka the Enderdragon. I tried getting out of there hoping that they wouldn't notice that I was clutching my head in pain. Of course they noticed. "Hey Jason were're you going at this time of night?" Asked Mitch. I lied trying to get out of there fast but of course in the middle of my sentence I was cut off by a piercing pain spreading through my body. I then howled and fell to the ground in a fit of hacking and coughing. Even though it was normal for me and had been for ten years now it still hurt. They came rushing to my side but I just gave off a low menacing growl. They then backed away in fear as I began to change. I stayed my normal size because Demon Werewolves are pretty big. First my nose began to elongate into a long snout, then my legs began to crumple into wolflike ones as did my arms. My suit and clothes began to melt into creamy fur, and my head became smaller as a wave of hair grew on top, and then I grew my nine tails, then last but not least my eyes became wolflike and turned a golden-brown color. I had just became a werewolf, right in front of my friends, I had become a werewolf.

I whimpered and started clawing at the door trying to get it open. I took a quick glance at my friends seeing that they were in shock, again, for the third time that day. I gave up on trying to get the door open and turned back to my friends. They suddenly all got up at once and advanced on me. I ducked my head ready for a beating but instead they kneeled down and started petting me reassuringly. I let out a dogs equivalent of a sigh and lay down. "Jason?" Asked Martin(Bodil40). I turned my head to face him letting him know he had my full attention. "Why didn't you tell us before?" He asked. The others all agreed. I shrugged since I couldn't give them an explanation in this form. It suddenly dawned upon them that exact thing. "Oops. Hehe." Said Jerome. "Forgot, you can't." I sighed again and plodded up to my room surprised that they were taking this so well. As I was halfway up the stairs I heard a crash from outside. Wondering what it was I ran downstairs. When I burst through the open door, apperantally someone opened it. When I got outside I saw...

**Find out next chapter! Cliffhangers, am I right?! Anyways I just finished this at 2:11 am so I got tired during that and will be back tomorrow night for more. I can't do this on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, or Thursdays. Mondays because Dad says it will "help us focus on school" and the rest of those because I got bad grades. Whoops ;P. Well you know what!? Fuck rules! I am going to do this at night so they don't know! They also don't know the content of the MINECRAFT videos I watch or of the fan fictions I read. So HA! Take that rules! And parents! Any ways hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to leave a comment and fave. Peace out everybodeh BOOP!**


	4. Pain

When I got outside I saw Sky still in his dragon form, laying on the ground unconscious with a bleeding hole in his right wing. I then saw who had caused it. There they were, dragon hunters. "Hey" said the first one out of 3. "This is our dragon. We found 'im first!" Ty wich they had just realized was part dragon and started aiming at him said. "Well he's our friend so if you want him you'll have to go through us!" Spat Ty. "Yeaaahh Buddy!" Yelled Jerome and Bajan at the same time. "So be it!" The leader said cockily. He then took aim and fired at Ty. About a millisecond before it hit home he caught it and said "if that's how you want it. You got it!" He spat and rushed into the air. He came down and smashed the leader to the ground and started punching him. They then realized TrueMU and started advancing on him. "Here puppy, puppy. Hey how much you think we'll get for him! Ten maybe twenty thousand?" Asked the leader. That made Jason mad. He then went into attack mode. He started clawing and biting and kicking. Soon he was standing in the middle of either unconscious or dead hunters. He then remembered Sky. "Sky!" He yelped. He ran over to the now standing, concious Sky. He looked in pain. "Sky, are are you alright?" He asked. Sky nodded and looked down to his talons in shame. "I should've told you earlier." He growled lowly. "S'alright Sky I mean look at me I'm a demon werewolf for Notch sakes!" He yelped in amusement. Sky laughed in a way only dragons could laugh. He then winced in pain at his wing. "O-oh right your wing!" Jason stuttered. Then the guys came up and stared in awe at Sky. "Holy shit you're an amazing dragon!" Said Martin. "Pfffft! I'm not that amazing!" Joked Sky.

**Okay, so that was todays chapter. There may or may not be another one tonight, I don't know. And Dasey I know I used the G-word. It was only for description. Good Bye Mutha' Fudgahs'! PEACE!**


	5. The Animals

Ty P.O.V

After all of that we sat down as I was bandaging Sky up when Martin suddenly asked "If your part ender dragon does that mean that there are now 4 dragons left in the world?" "I would think so. Isn't that right Sky?" "I'm not exactly sure. That's a good question." I finished wrapping Sky's wing and leaned back. I sighed and said "I wonder what all of our fans are thinking. Probably that we're dead. Also, we have to tell them about us." Everyone nodded in agreement.(Just so you know they are in minecraft but they still have YouTube channels) "We'll do it tomorrow k?" "K" It was becoming dawn so Sky changed back and so did Jason. Both flopped on the ground and started stretching. Then we all walked in. "Or we could just do it later after we all get some sleep." Quentin reasoned. We all nodded and headed to our rooms.

~~~9 hours later~~~

After we all woke up we went to the recording room and grabbed our best camera. We then went outside and started filming. "1...2..3 He-" "Hey guys Sky here we are back with a little update. Me, Jason, and Ty have something to tell you." Jason then said indignantly "Sky! That was my intro!" "Ha! You were too slow! Anyhow. TY come on we have to show the fans!" Sky yelled. I walked up to the camera with my wings and tail hidden. "On three okay...Sky!" "Alright fine!" "1...2...3 CHANGE!" I yelled. I expanded my wings. Sky changed and expanded his 50ft wingspan and Jason just changed. "Well guys I hope you liked this episode of give away your secrets this will be the final episode good bye everybody! BYYYYYYYEEEE!" Everybody screemed the last bye and Mitch switched off the camera. "Well that's that let's all go hang inside k?" "Okay!" Yelled everybody.

**Well hope you guys liked that. I don't know what to call you guys so if you would give me a review of either mother of all Oreos or mutha' fudgers. You guys choose between the two and GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!**


	6. AN (not a chapter :( )

**Sorry for the lack of chapters I've just been a lazy butt, but there will be 3-5 either today or tomorrow. So hope you like them I might even do up to 7.**

** Signed,**

** shardas1000**


	7. The Hunters Become The Hunted

Suddenly Mitch said,"Hey guys let's look at the comments on the video." He was greeted with sures and o.k's. When he brought up the video and looked at the comments they all gasped at the single comment that stood out from all the other good ones, it said, 'We know where you are and we are coming for you.' It was by DragonHunter998. "Oh shit!" Said everyone in unison. They then heard a violent knocking on the door. "Open up sweetcheeks!" They all sighed in relief. "Oh good it's only Tyler." Ty said. He went to the door and opened up. "Ty that's some good cosplay you got going on there! Wait are you going to a party without me!" "Tyler this isn't cosplay, remember when I disappeared?" "Yeah why?" "This is what happened to me. And I'm not the worst one here." "Hold up you're not the worst one here who is?" "Here I'll show you the video." Ty then went inside and got the laptop off of Mitch's lap. "You know what I dont need this! Sky,Jason come with me outside!" Sky then groaned and asked "do we have o do it again?" "Yes now shut it and come on!" Ty yelled. "Okay, okay Geesh!" They walked outside and turned towards Tyler in a row. "Okay Tyler you tell me which one is the worst. Guys lez rock this yard!" Jason jumped into the air and whilst doing a flip changed into the demon werewolf. Sky hmphed and mumbled "show off." Before he jumped into the air and while he was twisting changed into a dragon and landed in a battle stance. "Well I honestly think that youre all cool and wait what!? You guys are so cool!" "Well I'm glad someone doesn't want to hunt us down." Growled Jason. Ty and Sky nodded. "Well lets change back before someone sees us." "Agreed" growled Jason. Jason and Sky changed back but Ty didn't because he couldn't. "God dang it why cant I change back! Not fair at all." "Ha" chuckled Sky. Suddenly Ty yelled out in pain after they heard a gunshot. He fell down clutching his wing which was bleeding. They heard more and one got Jason in the leg and one got Sky in the arm. Suddenly they heard footsteps, running footsteps. "We got 'em!" Yelled someone off in the distance.

**Ooooohhh cliffhanger! Now you have to wait for a while until the next chapter! Please don't kill me.**


	8. Chapter 7 Oh No!

**recap**

'they heard footsteps, running footsteps. "We got 'em!" someone off in the distance yelled.

**end of the recap**

Tyler then yelled inside for everyone to come out and help them get Jason inside since Sky and Ty could still walk... or limp inside. Yet since Sky was using all of his excess energy to heal his wound he couldn't change back and he was a pretty sizable dragon, so he wouldn't be able to fit even one of his front feet in the house, yep he's a big dragon. "Guys?" Sky growled. "Yes? OOoooohhh!" They said just now seeing the problem. "Then, Sky just stay high in the air." Sky nodded and took off. They ran inside and closed the door and locked it. "Guys?" Said Mitch. "Where's Sky? And what happened to them?" Ty then said "remember that comment on our video?" "Yeah dood why?" "They weren't kidding!" They then heard a roar, crash, and some yelling. "What the hell was that!" Martin yelled scared. Everyone except Ty and Jason(because they were hurt duh!) rushed outside to see what the ruckus was. When they got outside they saw Sky still in his dragon form getting drugged by someone then dragged away. He gave us one last sorrowful look before fainting. Suddenly we saw Mitch running up to one of them. He jumped him from behind and started to punch him down to the ground. We then started running up to help beat the others up to get Sky free. Suddenly the guy that wasn't fighting got a tazer and went behind Mitch and dug it into his skin and electrocuted him making him faint. He then did the same to the others and went inside to drug Jason and Ty. They yelled out to about 3 more to help them drag Jason and Ty out. Once they got them out the drug on Sky worked and he changed back to human form. They loaded them all into a truck and slammed the doors shut. After that as they were driving off #1 said "boss is going to be happy now that we have two dragons, a demon werewolf, and a few humans just for the heck of it for the zoo!" #2 said "yep!"

**What will happen to them! I hope that this chapter wasn't too confusing! I really try my best on my stories and recently I've been having writers block really bad right now so please even though I've gotten none recently please no hate. This is my first fanfic, well actually my second I just pooped out on my first one. Anyways I hope you liked it and gobye!**


	9. Well shit

**okay the past few chapters have been third person/narrator P.O.V and that's how it will stay unless you see one of these: _ P.O.V : the blank was for a name for you scatterbrains out there if ya didn't know. The P.O.V will automatically change back to third person/narrator P.O.V at the beginning of every chapter unless I say so. That was just to clarify things if your confused. I'll see you in the chapter Waaaa**

**~~~magical time skip 3 hours waaaaaaaaa~~~**

"aaah" they have yet to be awake." said the first one. Then he heard groans behind him. He turned around and saw that they were starting to stir from their 'slumber'. "Well well well. What do we have hear a bunch of freaks and soon to be freaks. Ha haha haha." Bajan spoke up and said "what do you meen in soon to be freaks?" All 7 of them chuckled and the third one piped in "well you are going to the zoo so you need to be at least somewhat scary or weird!" Jerome then asked "well what are you going to do to us then?" Number four said "the scientists will let you see once they are done. Hahahahahaha" Sky then spoke up from a separate cell since all of the hybrids/dragons/werewolves were put into seperate cells. "I am not going on exhibit evver!" He said stretching out the v. Number seven said "I think you will reconsider once you see what will be done with your friends." Sky whimpered and backed away from the cell bars.

Magical time skip 6 hours brought to you byyyyyy the magical unitatoe! Beingmagicalsince2012:)

One by one they had all been dragged back into the corridor. Leaving Sky and Ty alone. Yup they were even doing something to Jason. Finally they heard doors being opened and footsteps coming their way. Then dragging and the opening and then slamming shut of cell doors. Then he heard groans. Sky instantly perked up. "Guys guys! What did they do to you?" Bajan responded. "I don't knaaaaaaaaahhhh! *breathes heavily* Sky-Sky! Everyone besides Sky and Ty look down at yourselves!" He breathed obviously scared. Bajan Sky and Ty heard the slight shuffling of heads and then bloodcurdling screams. They heard Martin groan and then a loud flopping sound. Sky asked "Martin, Martin?" No answer. "What did they do?" Asked Ty. Bajan said "I think we sh-should go in ord-order. Jason please go first." Jason sighed and said "they added wings which this will sound weird but I actually like them! Sure they're a bit clumsy right now but I will get the hang of it! Alright ummmmmmmmm Jerome! You go next." Jerome said proudly "I finally got meh wish though they don't know it! I am finally a person of deh BACC!" Everyone groaned at his excitement. Sky then said "Bajan your turn." "Well this is really weird for me to say but well I got turned into a fox hybrid. Ears, tail, ooooohhh OW and fangs to!" They then heard a slight sucking noise. Ty asked "eerrmm Bajan? What are you doing?" "Oh oh I cut my pointer finger on one of meh fangs." "Oh, alright your turn ummmmmmmmm Martin!" Martin had finally awoken and was currently doing his best to sit down. "W-well I g-got turned into a bl-bl-blaze hybrid." He said still startled. This went on for a few more minutes until everyone had said their hybrid. Tyler got herobrine, Bashur got cat, Solace got wolf, Seto got witch, Ssundee got silverfish, Kermit got frog, Quinten got Mudkip, Caveman got T-Rex, Antvenom got bat, and Sparklez got pig. "Well I hope we will all get used to these ehem modifications. Let's get some rest, we don't know what they have planned for us tomorrow. G'night guys." Said Jason. He turned into his wolf form, which now had leathery wings, and curled up to sleep.

**So what do you think? I hope you liked that little plot twist there. This was a sort of filler chapter. Also I won't be updating My Little Hybrid as much as this one since I'm doing that one strait off of my paper copy I'm making, but(heh I said but) anyway I will mainly focus on this one so expect more updates on this one than My Little Hybrid. G'night guys.**


	10. Another AN sigh

**Sorry guys I can't update tonight because me, my sister, and my mom always to my grandmas on Fridays. So if I do update on a Friday it's probably going to be around 1 or 2a.m before I do. So yeah thats all I wanted to say. I'll see you in you another chapter!**


	11. Teh Unintentional Escape

**Sorry guys that I haven't been updating. Been busy(lies!). Hey! Don't judge me iPad! Anywhoozle here's yo update so be happy with it! Lol jk you can say that it inhales profusely, but not that it sucks or anything like that. If you want to say that it sucks, just say that it inhales profusely! K? K.**

When they woke up in the morning they heard and saw trays of food being pushed into the cage from under the bars. They had each gotten something that their hybrid species would like. After they quickly shoveled it into their faces they leaned back onto the walls of their cells and sighed. Sky then asked one of the guards that was getting ready to leave "Hey, you with the helmet! What are we doing today?" The guard stopped for a second then said "We're letting you go." Then left. Everyone had their jaws agape, then Mitch got out of his stupor then yelled in rage "REALLY, REALLY! That's all they wanted us for! ugh." Sparklez then stated "Well we all know what we are going to have to do after they let us out now don't we?." Everyone grumbled in reply.

~~~2 hours later after making small talk in their cells~~~

They once again heard footsteps from the hallway and went up to the edge of their cells to get a look at what was going on. They saw at least fifteen men coming to their cells to take them out. Once the men went inside their cells they put in the coordinates for the city that was about 1,000 blocks from the Team Crafted house and grabbed a prisoner to teleport. About ten seconds later they were in the middle of the city. Before they teleported they said one last thing "Good luck on getting out of the city unnoticed *evil laugh*" then teleported away. They looked around and saw everyone in the city's eyes on them. Ty flushed red and said "h-hey everyone." whilst waving. Everyone came up to them and started talking about how good of cosplay they were doing right now, and asking who was the weird dog with the cosplay wings and tails. Everyone just started to slowly shuffle away from the crowds. Once they were out they started dashing towards the city gates. Once they were out of the city the ones that could fly started flying towards home.

~~~about 15 minutes later~~~

They went inside and flopped onto just about anything that was able to be sat/lain on and sighed with relief. Jerome was the first to speak up with "Finally home! I honestly never thought that we would come back here when we got kidnapped." Mitch then said "Nooo I thought we were going to crash through the bars and jump from explosives into freedom and then run around lost until we eventually found are way home." Everyone chuckled lightly at that comment.

**Sorry for the shortish chapter. There are two reasons why I haven't been updating on my stories. 1) Laziness. And 2) Writers block(hate the stuff). Anywhoozle hope ya liked it, and I'll see you in my next chapter! Ohp almost forgot two things! 1)Love you guys reviews! 2)If you guys know of any good Young Justice stories tell me because I have gotten into them because of a certain author called Tears Of The Moon 17. Go check her out!**


End file.
